


Backtalk

by dropdeaddeadass



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Allusion to bullying, Coming Untouched, F/M, Hate Sex, Not Beta Read, Protective Newt Scamander, Semi-Public Sex, Skull Fucking, Slytherin Reader, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, rough blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: The youngest Scamander has had enough of your shit and plans to show you, kicking and screaming
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Backtalk

**Author's Note:**

> def ooc newt whoopsie, also not very historically accurate welp
> 
> come find me on tumblr @dropdeaddeadass if you'd like to ever request anything or contact me directly!

The adrenaline rush you got off having younger students steer clear of you was like nothing else. You roamed the halls, often leading the pack of a trio or quad of girls in your year and picked on anyone who even breathed in your direction. 

You didn't have the physical strength of boys in your year, but you had the wits, quick tongue and bitchy personality to make anyone squirm. 

Prancing into the open courtyard you spotted your next target, the Lestrange girl who cowered behind teachers skirts. You bypassed her for now, school bag clunking against your hip as you went. One of your friends, if you could call them that, made a comment passing by and you turned your head at breakneck speeds, fire in your eyes. "What do you think you're doing there Cornwell?" The girl made another remark and Lestrange almost looked happy that you'd saved her, only for you to remark equally as evilly, "You know we don't talk to snitches." 

She retracted in on herself, body tensing. You huffed when your friend, Cornwell, pulled you along, loudly commenting about how she didn't want another detention for rocking up late to Care of Magical Creatures. 

The trip down the loose dirt path, now arm in arm with your friend, was short lived as you spotted the quiet younger Scamander brother talking with the professor at the hut he resided in. "How are he and Theseus even related?" Your friend sighed, skipping past the two now. 

You giggled, "He's probably adopted." Avoiding your eyes quickly, you turned to focus on where the professor began to lead the class. The lecture droned on and you felt yourself almost slipping into slumber, though you were prompted awake when Lestrange shuffled past you to aid in whatever demonstration the professor required. 

Glaring into her backside you shifted on the balls of your feet, half considering faking an ailment to get out of class early. Who knew Care of Magical Creatures could include so much standing around? 

Lestrange stood at the front of the class, and as you stuck your hand up to ask for a quick exit, he chose you as the second participant for the demonstration. "What? Sir! No I-"

"No, no, Miss Y/L/N, Miss Lestrange here thinks you'd be a great partner for the Bowtruckle demonstration." He allowed room next to Leta for you to stand. 

Closing your jaw and clenching harshly, you pushed through the crowd of students as your friends giggled at your dispense. You refused to look your housemate in the eyes, instead half-focusing on the creature in your palms. "Why couldn't fuckin' Newton get this job?" You grumbled. 

When the professor had his back turned to the pair of you, Lestrange spoke up. "Newt gets anxious Y/N, you should know that." 

You shrugged her off, rolling your eyes. "I don't even know why I took this stupid subject. Especially if you're here, Merlin." At this point you had little care for her, "Also, it's Y/L/N to you, Lestrange." 

She seemed to never cower when you spat venom at her, never internalising anything and opting to quietly apologise or ignore you entirely, and yet you continued as the professor wrapped his lesson up. "You're good at this though, aren't you? I bet you'd excell in the Thestral lesson." 

"You take that back." She stepped closer to you, placing the lithe bowtruckle back into it's temporary cage before she came head to head with you. 

"You'd be able to see them clear as day, wouldn't you? Because you killed your brother. You let him fucking drown, didn't y-" The Bowtruckle forgotten you pushed her back, devilish smirk playing upon your lips. 

She interrupted you, pushing you back this time. You didn't stumble, but didn't make waste any time in pushing her back twice as hard. "Am I right, Lestrange? You killed your own kin, Merlin knows what else you're capable of-"

Losing her footing she fell to her knees, and you stepped aside to tourment her further, leaning down to quip more awful remarks, only this time she didn't push you away, but rather pul you down by your hair. You yelped and collapsed on the ground beside her. Deciding that if Lestrange was going to play dirty you might as well too. 

The professor reacted slowly, half of the class was gone by now, trudging back up the loose and steep path to the confines of the castle and half were sticking around, gaining interest in the growing debacle between you and Leta Lestrange. Your hurled curses at her, yet your wand remained securely in your pocket and you were only seperated by the professor when he took notice. Your wand now was held grimly an arms length from her cheek. 

Lestrange was left on the ground, panting, covered in dirt and dry leaves, only for the brilliantly chivalrous Theseus Scamander to come to her aid. You scowled fiercly as your professor announced how many points he'd take from the pair of you and your apparent punishment for 'interhouse squabbiling.' 

"Two weeks?! Professor! Lestrange started it!" You whined, almost begging. He let Theseus escort Leta out like a bodyguard before he even thought to let you go. 

"You're lucky two weeks is all you're getting, now off you go, there are some seventh years awaiting my instruction." He brushed you off, forcing you from the open-air classroom and into the arms of your friend. 

You passed by the group of seventh year students and saw Theseus and Leta, and upon your spotting of them, he blocked your view. "Gods, how selfish is she? If this ruins my chances with Theseus I think I might kill her." 

Cornwell nodded, "I'm surprised you didn't stun her back there." 

"I think next time I might cast a little petrificus totalus." You smirked, only to have that smirk wiped clean off your face as you were yanked backwards by your collar. Whriling around in time you saw an agitated Newt Scamander standing over you, your height difference barely recognisable given the uneven, hilly ground. "What the fuck Scamander?" You yelped, trying to pull away from his grip. 

"Why do you always need to fight Leta?" He asked you directly, some of his innocent charm melding away as he grasped you. 

"Why do you need to know Newton? Gonna tell your brother about it, it's not like she'll like you back any better." You heard the rip of your cloak as you freed yourself from his grasp. Your friend, sensing a different type of conflict had fled the scene, halfway up the hill and almost at the wooden bridge by now. 

He stood gobsmacked at you for a moment, before he surged forward and took your wrists. "You're foul, you know that Y/L/N? 'm gonna walk you up to the castle and make you apologize."

You struggled again, trying to pull away from him until you noticed people were looking. "Didn't know you had it in you Scamander. I thought you were a scared boy. Sometimes I forget that you're even a sixth year." 

"I'm sick of seeing you tourment Leta. Sick of it. Gonna make you pay for it." His knuckles had begun to turn white around your wrist, that was how hard he was gripping you. 

You yanked on your arm a final time only to have the younger Scamander brother pull you back twice as hard. "Let go of me!" You yelped as the pair of you got the bridge. 

"Stop fussing and I will. I'm taking you to McGonagall." You couldn't pin down what his deal was. You were still partially stuck to him as you crossed the bridge and past your friend who'd ditched you as soon as Newt had ripped your school uniform. You'd mouthed 'help me' to them, though they'd laughed you off, watching as Newt dragged you through the courtyard. 

"You're a right brat, Y/N." He chided, taking a sharp right past the Great Hall, who's doors were open wide for lunch. Your stomach rumbled softly as the waft of food was stripped from your nostrils.

"You're only doing something about it because you want Leta's attention. She's so clearly in love with Theseus I don't even know why you try." You chuckled, managing to rip your arm away from him once you were on one of the moving staircases. Your wrist was bright red, almost purple from how hard he'd gripped you. It'd surely bruise, but you weren't going to let him get away with it. "Am I right, Newt? You want Leta to notice you and your creatures so you have _something_ against your brother for once." 

When the stone underneath your feet clicked in place, Newt snatched your wrist again, pulling you roughly, this time keeping closer to you. He was almost too close, body draped over your shoulder, warmth hovering over the edge of your body. His lips were pressed to the shell of your ear and he whispered as the pair of you passed by a few classes of first and second years.

Even when you both had ducked into a desolate hallway he didn't untangle himself from your body, instead, he continued to whisper in your ear vague threats and remarks. You were thankful he couldn't see your face, because at some of the comments you'd begun to blush, face heating up. "I'm going to teach you how to fucking behave, yeah? McGonagall will have to wait, I want to teach you a goddamn lesson."

"I think I'd rather a scolding by Minnie over some flimsy punishment you have planned, Scamander." You chuckled, though it was sucked out of you when Newt finally stopped walking, suddenly pulling you into a broom closest. 

His broad chest was pressed against yours in the tight confines, and so when he leant down to continue taunting you it felt ten times more personal. He could properly whisper now too, "I'm going to put that mouth of yours to good use, yeah? Gonna get you to shut up for five seconds." 

You quipped back just as quickly, "Five seconds? Is that a record for you, Scamander?" 

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He raised a hand to cup your cheek, mocking you with a dastardly pout, "You think it's funny to ruin's peoples lives, yeah?"

You pulled away from him, cocking your head to the side, "What are you going to do about it, Scamander, cry to your fuckin' creatures? Or your brother?"

The Hufflepuff grabbed your jaw with such ferocity it had you yelping, "I'm gonna put this mouth of yours to good use, and you're going to sit on the floor and take everything I give you. Understood?"

You made no move to push him away and instead spat back, "Who knew you were so dominant, Mr. Scamander, if only I gave a shit."

Deciding he'd heard enough of your quips and comebacks Newt unbuckled his belt and popped his zipper, one hand working on getting his cock out of his pants and the other squeezing your shoulder as he pushed you down to your knees. On the ground it was dusty, and you swore a spide was looking at you as you were placed into position. He neglected freeing himself from his trousers properly, only leaving the top buttons undone, his belt was loose enough so that the waistband was relaxed enough to display a little sliver of skin.

"Open your mouth." He grunted, eyes ablaze with lust as he glaced down at you, perfect on your knees. You slowly obeyed him, half expecting a half-flaccid cock to sit on your tongue, though you were pleasantly surprised when you found his thumb swiping over your tongue. " _Good girl._ " He mocked you, pushing the pad of his thumb further into your mouth and over your tongue. "You're listening _so well_." 

Turning up the charm you enclosed your lips around his digit, sucking and bobbing your head, all while peering up at him from under your lashes. His thumb barely even graced the top of your throat, and still you felt the need to suck around it. Retracting the digit just as quickly as he'd forced it into your throat, he replaced it with his cock. 

Instictivly you placed your hands on his clothed thighs to brace yourself and gain some control of the situation, though he promptly slapped your hands away. "No touching me, or yourself, _beast_. Hands behind your back." 

You nodded, sucking in a small breath and braced yourself, mouth ajar as you waited on his cock. Newt pressed his hand into the back of your skull, disturbing the hair there as he found a comfortable position. He guided his cock with his other hand into your mouth and relaxed audibly as his hips stuttered near your lips. He pulled back suddenly and snapped his cock back into your throat, cursing out in pleasure. "Hear that? Fuckin' silence except your disgusting mouth. It's perfect." 

He didn't allow you a moment of reprive, opting to instead quicken the pace of his hips as saliva began to pool in your cheeks. You were unable to properly swallow around his shaft and your gag reflex was on the verge of collapsing considering you weren't allowed to pull away and heave or cough. Personally, you didn't know Newt had it in him to be this outwardly rough, and it got you to thinking how he performed in bed, so long as it didn't revolve around skull-fucking. 

Your gargles and chokes came to a head when you forcefully had to pull off of him, spluttering all over the floor between both of your bodies. He seemed agitated and annoyed when you finally looked back up at him, cheeks stained with light tears and mouth still open. "I don't think I said anything about doing something of your own violition, beast. Go on, lean your head back." 

You swallowed one last time, sucking in as much air as you could before you leaned back, body weight mostly on your ankles now. He stepped closer to you, closing the gap once more and reconnecting your lips to the head of his cock. 

The sloppy, borderline pornographic sounds started back up again like clockwork and you focused this time on breathing through your nose as Newt used your mouth for his own gain. Arousal was begining to pool in your nether regions fully now, like the dam was begining to break. 

Guttural groans left Newt's mouth as his hips stuttered occasionally, gathering spit as the head of his cock brushed the insides of your throat. "See, that's not so bad is it? You're being good for me now, good pet." 

His apparent refusal to recognise you by your name sent you through all sorts of emotions, and a sly, short moan ripped itself from the inner confines of your throat, vreating pleasant vibrations around the Hufflepuff's cock. Slick was certainly pooling in your knickers now, and you couldn't contain the increasing amount of moans slipping from your throat. Most were covered by the sweet moans and whines exiting Newt's own windpipe, but some were blissfully covered up by the sloppy, wet noises that would make even Merline cringe. 

"Fuck, Y/N, such a good pet for me, born to sit on your knees and swallow cock, yeah? I'm gonna cum down your throat and you're going to take it. If you don't I might just have to send you to McGonagall looking like this, yeah, all fucked out and _sopping._ " He taunted, breath quickening. You could feel his cock twitch in your mouth. 

"Feels fuckin' brilliant to hear you shut up once in a while. Might need to keep punishing you, or better yet, beast, keep you like this in my dorm, you'd like that wouldn't you, beast?" 

You closed your eyes in preperation for the final act, until he pulled out abruptly. "Look at you, Y/N, expectin' a load like a whore."

You whined audibly, a string of saliva still attached to the tip of his cock. The head was a dark red, and curved upwards near the tip, it was just begging to release, but of course it's owner had other plans. "Please," You whimpered, voice hoarse and cracking. 

"Please what, beast?" One hand smeared your saliva and tears together over your cheek, and the other cupped your throat. 

You gasped shakily, trying to catch your breath, "Please let me make you cum." 

He sighed, as if actually deliberating on your request. "Begging looks good on you, _whore. '_ Suppose I should let you finish the job then." 

You nodded, tongue lolling out of it's home inside your mouth. You bounced on your heels, trying to give yourself some kind of friction as Newt abused your mouth. If he kept speaking the way he was you would surely leave the broom closet with _dripping_ knickers. He thankfully didn't catch on as the miniscule pleasure began to build as he leant back onto the shelves behind him, tie coming undone in the process. 

You heard his head drop back onto an empty wooden, shelf, wanton moans flying from his figure as one of his hands kept a sturdy position on the back of your skull, gathering the hair that sprouted from there. His belt jingled as his hips stuttered and slapped the skin surrounding your mouth. Your throat was becoming raw very quickly, nose buried to the hilt of his hard cock every few seconds. 

His moans kept you going though, along with the slowly creeping pleasure blossoming in your cunt. Said pleasure was mixed with the pain of your jaw and knees. There would be bruises literring your knee caps come the end of the day and you were almost scared your jaw would lock once Newt was done with your body. 

"Fuck- Y/N, I-" He gasped quickly, stalling his movements as the inital spurts of cum hit your tongue. He shoved his cock all the way down your throat, balls pressed against your chin. legs shaking slightly. "Holy fuck, Y/N, good girl, yeah that's it." 

As he released you felt yourself overcome with pleasure too, tears pricking at your tear ducts, throat constricting as you attempted to swallow his cum and let moans and whines out. Your body shook with pleasure, eyes closing briefly to soak it all in. 

"Y/N.." Newt began above you, slowly pulling his cock out of your mouth until it hung between his legs spit still connecting the organ to your lips. "Did you cum?"

You'd spluttered over the floor again, spitting out what remained of his cum and your excess saliva after you swallowed what you could. Voice more hoarse this time, you managed a small nod, not trusting your voice. When you tried to get up off the floor he gave you a gentle push back down onto your knees. "That's cute, Y/N, but I don't think I said you could cum." 

The boy above you, feeling somewhat generous pulled you up to your feet. "If you behave yourself for a week I'll give you a reason to cum, off you go now, better clean yourself up before McGonagall catches you looking like a used whore." 

Your mouth was agape as he opened the cupboard door and pushed you out into the cold, but thankfully empty corridor. You wiped your mouth and chin with the sleeve of your robe and made quick work on getting out of there and into the nearest bathroom, somehow still dazed from the face fucking you'd just recieved. 

* * *

Newt was true to his word. A week later you'd kept away from Leta and actively tried to steer your friends away from her too, opting instead to tourment a gaggle of fourth years. 

It'd been a full week and a day which technically meant the deal was up and you could resume your teasing, in front of Newt of course. It was between classes and you pointed out Leta from the crowd, Newt stood under a cherry blossom tree in the corner of the courtyard. 

"Long time no see, Lestrange! Ready for another Magical Creatures class? I hear this week we're doing Thestrals, you'd be an excellent teacher." Sauntering in your eyes glimmered with mischevious intent. "Theseus is no where in sight, not like the other Scamander is of much help, right, Newt?" 

From the corner he walked right up to you, snatching you away from the rest of the crowd, "Why don't you just get on your hands and knees and beg for a fucking, Y/N, Merlin knows this is what you're doing." His hand clasped around your upper arm, bunching the fabric of your broken robe as he pulled you through the crowd. 

"Teasing's part of the fun, Newton." You walked more willingly with him this time, and instead of up the stairs you followed him down the path to the Hufflepuff dormitories, picking up the pace a little when you realised where you were going. 

"Might need you to get on your knees next time then, I'll fuck you in front of everyone, it'll be your reward for leaving Leta alone for a month." 

"Sounds like a deal, Scamander." You smirked, completely missing the point about Leta. 

**Author's Note:**

> might do a part two if people are interested enough??  
> anyways hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
